By Kyra, I'll Protect You
by Loner Wolf122
Summary: A filler for my other story "Lifeless" and the tale of how Ayame and Nala met. Most likely a 2-shot but you should never count you chapters before you right them! ; Referece to a gun,an almost death/drowning, and banishment. So AU it not even funny......


Filler for all of you that want to know!

You asked for it so here it is! How Nala and Ayame met and came to be known as the dynamic duo they are!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The snow covered ground was stained deep red from the blood of the packs most recent kill, the the large paw prints deep depressions aganst the surrounding white dust. Nala looked around, gold eyes still tinted crimson from the instincts that flow through her during a hunt. Her pack, her family were sprawled out in the den, her mother cleaning her most recent pup, her father watching affectionately and the others merely enjoying the day. The puppy, 6 month oil Kyra named for their guardian of the moon and to whom the dedicate their nightly calls, trotted over. Kyra looked just like their mother, white as the moon itself and blue eyes like the crystal pools they drank out of in the spring.

"Nala, will you go to the river for a drink with me?" the she asked grabbing her older sisters ear with her teeth and pulling it slightly. If a wolf could sigh, that's exactly what she would have done.

"Fine." She groaned.

The river wasn't far from the den and was the only one for miles that didn't freeze up during the cold winter months, but the same reason was why the humans had settled a nights trot away. They didn't run into many, and the ones that they did weren't pleasant, someone always ended up dead. Humans don't like to lose.

Clearing her head and taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air, something felt out of place but she kept this thought to herself as they arrived. Kyra bounced out of the dense forest, but as Nala approached she could see the pup frozen, and not from the cold. Nala's eyes widened as she saw a girl, a human girl stumbling backwards toward the river as a man, another human, kept pushing her back with his gun.

Nala was torn between her mind, telling her that she had to do something, and her instincts that were saying get the hell out of there. She grabbed her sister by the scruff and dragged her back in to the surrounding brush. From their they watched as the man backed the girl to the rivers edge, and with a swift kick, sent her into the raging section of river. The man turned and took off as the girl struggled to stay above the surface.

"Nala!!!" Kyra yelled as her sister took off toward the drowning human. She jumped into the water just infront of the girl and Kyra followed from the banks.

Nalas mind was in turmoil, she had swum in this river before but the cold that seeped through her dense coat was locking her joints making it painful to move. Her eyes turned the deep red as instincts kicked in and the rescue of the girl became life or death for both human and wolf. Grabbing the girl as the current swept her past she tried to make it back to the safety of the bank, but it was slow going in the deep rock studded river. Finding a steep bank that was in a milder section a hundred or so feet down she dragged the unconscious girl on shore and callapsed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" yelled Kyra as she trotted around the flesh lump giving it wide birth.

"Shut up!" he growled pinning her ears back and flashing her teeth.

"Oh man, oh man," the younger wolf mumbled pacing back and forth. "You know the pack is going to kill you right?"

This came as no surprised to Nala, having contact with humans meant banishment, alfa-daughter or not. She got up and went over the girl, she gently nuzzled her way under the heap and stood up so the was horizontal across her back. She trotted off toward the den, a worried and still mumbling 6 month old still at her heels.

Rejoining the pack back at the den didn't go well, everyone stared as solemnly make her made her way to the very back and put girl down curling up around her. For the next day she stood guard growling at anyone who got within five feet, and even giving a youngster a nip in the flanks for getting within her comfort range. As the moon rose on the second night she got up and trotted over to her parents that hadn't come close since she had arrived. As she approached they got up and trotted off, but she easily over took then and stopped them in their tracks.

"I know your angry." She said knowing that it was an understatement. "But I had to save the human!"

"Even carrying the knowledge that her kind has killed ours since before our guardian Kyra was banished to the moon!" her father, a raven black wolf with searing green eyes that easily stood 5 feet tall. "You need to be gone by sunrise." He added walking past her.

"Cherish that child my daughter." Her mother said walking up and looking her in the eyes. "And don't let a day go by without thinking what you gave up."

Nala trotted back to her spot in the den and picked up the girl. She sighed taking one last look around at the accusing and judging eyes of her pack before trotting off. Kyra tried to run after her, but an elder stopped her. After a mile she settled on a small hill just above the tops of the trees and set the girl down. She looked up at the moon, now at its peak in the sky and she howled. She howled to Kyra the lunar guardian for strength. She howled to her family for forgiveness. She howled to the human who pushed the girl into the river and pushed her into the cruel reality of having a kind spirit.

"May Kyra watch over you sister. My you find your destiny and may we meet up someday on this Earth or past the gates that our lunar guardian protects. You are still my hero and the packs life time friend. May you go on with your head held high. All is forgiven, Kyra."


End file.
